Late Summer
by RoseMuse
Summary: Set post-manga. Purely fluffy smut.


_Haha, I've been terribly nervous about posting this fic! _

_I like to think Ed and Winry were married in Resembool, seeing as the date was during the same year that Ed set off on his travels - 1917 - both of them at age eighteen. (According to the FMA Chronicle guidebook.)_

_Ergh. This is a little lengthy and all over the place, sorry. I just can't see their first time being super quick or wildly passionate. _

_They're best friends - things are going to be a little awkward and new and unusual for them. Lol, also, Ed may also be kind of a prude about things - in my headcanon, they wait until they're married. (Though Winry may have wanted to go ahead sooner.)_

_Ed is absolutely certain that he wants to, and will, spend the rest of his life with Winry. He wanted to marry her and be there for her and any future family they may have. Ed really does NOT want to follow in his father's footsteps. _

_Though I've done more extensive editing, there are some things that I'm not really satisfied about with this fic - and definitely some things I could expand upon, but I didn't want to make it any longer than it already was._

* * *

><p>The party had finally died down, the last stragglers drifting away, (which included a somewhat inebriated Mustang. The bastard's presence had been inevitable, seeing as Winry had invited Hawkeye.) automobile lights winding off down the dirt roads from the house into the countryside.<p>

The awning and tables out on the lawn had been taken down, but there were still a few wooden benches about.

Al, with Mei clinging sleepily to his arm, had winked at Ed, covertly slipping him an envelope before hurrying off to the truck where Granny was waiting. (She had insisted on staying with her friend Martha, a rail engineer as he recalled, for a few days and nothing would change her mind.) (Not that he really wanted her to change her mind, but he would have never admitted that aloud.) (Even though he and Winry had planned on leaving in two days to go vacation out west for a couple of weeks.)

The envelope contained a magazine. Of sorts. Ed nearly dropped it and cursed under his breath, frowning at the receding truck and wondering just why his little brother had had something like it in his possession. (Though… perhaps it would be best if he didn't know at all.)

"What's that?" Winry asked curiously, standing alongside him, and Ed shoved the magazine under his arm, scowling.

"Nothing!"

He quickly changed the subject, "Hey, is there any left over champagne in the kitchen?"

Winry sighed, "I don't know, but I could certainly use some more right about now."

She struggled a bit up the steps in her dress and heels, so Ed lent her a hand. "I can't wait to get out of this fluffy thing." She grumbled, then turned bright red - both of them nearly losing their balance on the stairs.

They hurried into the house, refusing to look at one another.

"Let's go find that champagne!"

"Good idea!"

A glass or two later they sat relaxing at the kitchen table. Ed in his shirtsleeves, his jacket draped over one of the empty chairs.

Winry leaned back in her own chair, "What a day. It was so nice to see everyone… it all went off without a hitch and it was really wonderful, but, honestly, I'm kind of glad it's over with."

"Yeah. What a day." Ed smiled, allowing the memory of the day's events wash over him. He grasped her hand and she wove her fingers through his, one of which displayed a silver band - identical to the one she wore on her left hand. She returned his smile.

In a moment, her lips were on his, and he had scooped her, dress and all, onto his lap.

Not for the first time that day, he found himself feeling stunned by the knowledge that he had accomplished something he'd secretly sort of wanted to do his entire life.

The girl he'd always wanted to marry… It was still kind of difficult to believe.

He kissed her more deeply and she responded, grasping at his collar, his fingers now tangling through her hair.

She was unbuttoning the front of his vest and shirt, removing his tie. His hands strayed lower, over her bare shoulders, cleavage, the embroidered bodice of her gown…

Winry broke away from the kiss breathlessly. "Um. Ed. I… I should probably go change, now."

Ed blinked. "Ah. Right." His face felt flushed and he adjusted his disheveled clothing.

He and Winry both stood.

"I'll… uh… just go shower, then."

However, Winry stopped him, taking his hand. "You can do that later… I'll probably need your help getting out of this all." She tugged at the gauzy white fabric with a grimace, though she kept her gaze at the floor - trying to avoid his eyes.

"Oh, okay." Ed attempted to swallow but his mouth had gone dry. He also noted that his vocabulary had seemed to have regressed to mere, two-word sentences.

He followed her upstairs to her room where she flicked on a lamp. He had visited it plenty of times before, but, now, he found himself taking in all the details. The curtains on the wide windows were drawn back, revealing a star-speckled sky. A few posters - one he'd sent her from Creta, as well as various sketches and designs for automail were tacked up on her walls. There were more on her drafting table along with odd bits of wire and metal casing. An open book, face-down on her nightstand, the old vanity and armoire in the corner.

She swept the curtains closed.

Several empty boxes lay atop her untidy bed and she pushed them off, sitting down and attempting to reach at the buttons behind her back. "A little help, please?" She asked.

Sitting next to her, he fumbled a bit, but managed to take care of several. "You know," he said, attempting to fill the silence as he worked, "You looked really… amazing today." He winced. Even _now_ he was horrible with words… It may also have been the alcohol. "Beautiful. Really."

Looking over her shoulder, Winry smiled at him, "You think so? Well, I must say, you looked _incredibly_ dashing in that suit."

As he finished, he pulled away slightly, looking anywhere but her bare back. "Er, well, thanks. The dress… I know it belonged to your mother… I… I'm sorry she wasn't here to see us - and to see you."

Winry nodded, face falling. "Yeah. I wish more than anything that she could have been at the wedding. My dad, too."

Ed was very nearly overwhelmed by the urge to wrap his arms around her, but he decided it would be too awkward and settled for clasping her hand, instead. "Same here. I wish my mom could have been there… and even my old man. I guess. I think they would have been pretty proud."

"I think so, too." Winry murmured, squeezing his hand tighter.

He cleared his throat, "I'm… I'm finished with the buttons."

"Oh, thank you, Ed." Then, without warning, she removed her dress and slip and carefully folded them upon her chair, nearby.

All the while he sat, completely at a loss for words and all musings forgotten. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen a woman like that, before. (Well, only in medical textbooks, classical art and maybe a few centerfolds…) But this was Winry. In front of him. All cream-colored round curves and smooth skin and… Well, it wasn't as if her work gear had left much to the imagination, either, but… He rolled over and buried his face in her pillow with a muffled, "Oh, shit."

Suddenly her spanner struck him square in the back of the head and he turned to glare at her, eyes watering. "What the hell? What was that for?" He then immediately regretted his decision and returned his gaze to her pillow, feeling the heat in his cheeks flare. (More than it had, already.)

"Jeez, Ed! Do you really have to act so immaturely?" She berated him shrilly.

"Dammit, Winry, this is just… terrifying, okay?" Ed admitted, voice muffled.

"Did you even consider that I'm probably just as freaked out, too?" Winry huffed, sitting next to him and drawing the sheets around herself.

"I mean, ugh. This is just too weird." She buried her face in her hands.

They had both sort of come to an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't go through with anything until after the wedding. Though they had done some fooling around, they were both new to _this_ sort of thing.

Ed looked up at her apologetically, "Sorry…"

She shook her head, "No… It's not your fault. Maybe… Maybe we should just talk about things, first?"

"About what in particular?" Ed snorted, though he felt considerably less nervous at this suggestion.

"I… don't know. Things we, um, find _interesting_?" She blushed and bit her lip, "I mean… For example, I, personally, have a thing for tall guys."

"ARE YOU IMPLYING I'M-" He began angrily.

"NO, Ed." Winry sighed exasperatedly, "Stop being an idiot." She flicked a wisp of hair from his face. "I'd say you fit the bill… But I would have married you regardless, you know."

He looked down, grumpily trying to hide his blush as she continued, "Also… I once read this article in an automail magazine, and a few stories in some others, about new inventions and different… mechanical devices…" She stammered, "Some are already patented and are selling at absolutely ridiculous prices. I mean… I could come up with something even better… and…" She trailed off awkwardly.

Ed fervently tried to shake the images from his head of Winry fantasizing about machinery, "Seriously?" He stared at her incredulously, "You would rather be… You would rather do weird stuff with machines? Holy shit, you really are an _automail freak_-"

"Shut up!" She smacked his shoulder, "It's not like you never thought of using _alchemy_ in the same way, right?"

His eyes grew wide and he turned away, blustering, "O-of course not- never! That's completely ridiculous!"

"You really suck at lying, Ed."

"Fine! So what if I did?" He grouched, "Th-there are lots of interesting ways alchemy can be applied to certain situations… But-but… most of the time… Uh. I've only really thought about you."

Her eyes softened, "Really? …I don't know whether to find that sweet or kind of weird."

"What's weird? I mean, you… you've thought about me… haven't you?" He asked worriedly.

Winry giggled in embarrassment, "I… guess you're right." She sat on her knees and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Of course I have."

She lingered there a moment and he kissed her back upon the lips, then along her jaw and neck and collarbone…

"So, does that mean… you've… Um. You _do things_, too?" Ed asked, pausing.

Winry placed her hands on her cheeks, looking away from him, "Ugh. I… Pretty much everyone does _things_, Ed. Just… Oh, shut up!" She pinched the skin on his elbow and he jerked back with a "Hey!"

Ed rubbed at his arm, "Even after all these years, it seems like things haven't changed all that much between us. The, uh, kissing and stuff was certainly a nice development, however."

"It certainly was." Winry smiled and trailed a finger down his nose. "You know, you have a bit of a bump on the bridge of your nose…" Her fingers wandered over the rest of his face, "And long eyelashes."

"Not that I haven't noticed it before." She appeared to be blushing, "It's just that I've always… uh… sort of liked that. About you."

"R-really? You've never told me that." Ed blushed as well, "Um. You have… really… um. Blue eyes. Sometimes I'll just completely forget what I'm saying mid-sentence when I'm looking at them. Damn distracting."

Winry laughed, "That's… sweet of you."

"Hey, I can be sweet if I wanna be!" He retorted.

They looked at each other for a long moment before bursting into laughter.

"Oh, wow. This is so cheesy."

"Seriously. Although…" Ed coughed, "I've gotta say that you've really got some hot legs."

Winry flushed an even brighter red, staring down at her knees, "Oh." She looked back up at him, "Well… I-I uh, really like your shoulders. A lot."

This only sent them into further gales of laughter.

It eventually died down, though, and they found themselves lazily kissing. Winry moving her lips over his again and again. Ed placing his hand upon her cheek. Their kissing and soft breathing were soon the only sounds in the room.

"I don't think I'm, um, as weirded out as I was earlier, now." He confessed, breaking away from her. She nodded and slowly let the blankets fall. Out of instinct, he nearly turned away, again, but Winry grabbed his wrist.

"You're just going to have to get used to it." She said resolutely, (though whether she was trying to convince herself or him was a little unclear) "Especially considering you'll probably be seeing a lot more of them in the future. If you're lucky." She added.

"Y-yeah." Ed agreed. "Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" He retorted after a second, but his words trailed off when she placed his hand atop one soft breast. And then his right hand upon the other.

"Wow. I… I don't know if I can do this-" he said a bit dazedly, but she kissed him and then he was simply lost in _her_, and continued to allow her own hands to guide his. Pressing his thumbs over their stiffening tips.

She freed her own hands, brushing them beneath his shirt and undoing the last of his buttons, her breathing quickening. He quickly shrugged off the garment, tossing it aside on the floor.

Curious, he tugged at one pink nipple and she gasped into his mouth. He stopped, concern written across his features, "A-are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She replied huskily, "Please… keep doing that." So he did.

She sealed her mouth upon his, again. Her tongue sweeping against his, sliding her hands down his bare chest.

It was about the time that she slid onto his lap that he could no longer really ignore the familiar heat and tightness building up behind the zipper of his trousers.

He broke away from her abruptly, "Mmph. Winry. Uh… I, um…"

She blinked, then raised her brows, realizing, "It's okay."

"But… don't… don't you need to go first, or something?" He asked abashedly, face aflame.

"Here." She took his hand again, a tad nervously.

"I-is this… what I think we're doing? Because… b-because I'll probably be no good at this at all and maybe I'm not as ready for this as I thought I was and oh, god, sorry. I mean, if you want to do this, that's okay and I'll be fine with it, I'm just… nervous r-right now and… I'll try…" He babbled on nonsensically.

"Oh, shut up, Ed. Or I'll start freaking out, too." She sighed shakily and placed his hand upon her stomach, then abdomen, inching his fingers beneath the waistline of her underwear - a white lacy pair - a patch of trimmed, pale blonde hair and then… and then…

Gripping his arm, she shuddered lightly, "Oh…"

"You're… You're all right with… this?" He suppressed the feeling of wanting to pull away again as he realized what it was he was doing. _Just what the hell _was_ he doing? _A voice screamed frantically at the back of his mind. But they'd gotten this far, already. He pushed the voice down and stared at her seriously, "Because I don't want to cause you any pain, or…"

"I'll… uh… let you know." She reassured him, smiling.

She was warm and already wet around his fingers… he felt the pressure within himself growing.

He continued almost reverently, (though he couldn't help but worry that he was probably doing it all wrong), and she wrapped her arms around his neck for support.

Kissing down her own shoulder, he kissed one breast, his free hand upon the other, again. He caressed her as he worked, and she rocked against him, tightening her arms around him, and moaned softly.

Grinning slightly, he looked up, "I… guess I'm getting the hang of this after all, eh?"

In response, she nipped at his earlobe, huffing out a, "Shut up." Then he went faster and she fell silent, save for occasional whimpers, her eyes closed and her cheeks pink. Very soon she was all but writhing at his touch, the muscles of her stomach moving in time. He could barely contain a gasp of his own when she slipped her tongue along his neck - honestly, he wanted nothing more than to remove his fingers and grind himself into her right there.

Suddenly, he felt her squeezing and then she was shaking, collapsing against him.

"Did… did you just…?" He asked in surprise.

"Uh… Yeah." She breathed out, burying her face against his neck bashfully, "Wh… Where did you learn to do something like that, Ed?"

"Well… I read magazines, too…"

Winry laughed, holding him close, "That was pretty good."

Aside from the odd sense of pride he felt at hearing that, he felt another strange feeling welling up.

She was slipping off her underclothing, now, and he couldn't help but stare at the lines and curves, and the movement of her body, softly lit by the dim lamp. She loosened her hair from its updo, letting it spill over her shoulders. Noticing his gaze, she flushed and then smiled, and he pulled her into his arms, kissing her as hard as he could, the two of them falling to the mattress. He wished he could say it, but he only managed to stammer out, "You're… so beautiful."

From the sheets next to him, Winry watched him, eyes wide. She propped herself up on one elbow, smoothing a hand over his cheek.

Placing his hand over hers, Ed continued, trying his utmost to keep his voice from wavering, "You… You mean so much to me. I… wouldn't have a life if it weren't for you. I wouldn't be who I am, now - where I am, now. Without you… everything seems meaningless. Ugh. I probably sound so stupid. You're so… amazing, and you're special to me. You're brave and smart and vastly more patient than I am. I'm so proud of who you are… I need you to know that I will always be here for you. _Always_. I know I'm awful with words sometimes, but… but I'm really happy… And I… I…" He squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to just out and say it. (He'd said it enough, before. Why was it so difficult, now?) Ed opened his stinging eyes again to see Winry's bright blue eyes looking directly into his own.

Her lower lip was quivering, "Edward, are you… crying?" Tears began to spill down her own cheeks and she drew him close, "I… hope you know I feel the same way. You mean so much to me, too. Really. I'm really happy. I can't… I can't even put it into words." She half sobbed. "Oh, Ed - I love you so much."

"I love you, Winry." He finally whispered into her hair, then kissed her softly, brushing away her tears.

Their kisses became more urgent, after a while. Winry's breath warm at his neck. He swept his lips down to a breast, again, and she smirked, remarking, "You got over your shyness quickly." She drew a sharp breath when he ran his tongue over it, however, and she pulled at his hair, running her hands through it and unfastening the tie holding it back.

"We… we can probably go ahead, now." She encouraged him.

"Go ahead with wh…" He'd been about to ask, and then finished with an, "Oh." She was already unzipping his trousers. Ed kicked them off immediately. (So quickly, in fact, that they nearly snagged on his automail.)

He had just barely removed his underclothes, when her hand inched near his arousal. He felt himself jerk involuntarily at her touch, and she recoiled somewhat, stuttering, "Sorry. Is… is it okay if I…?"

"No! I mean, uh, yes! Um. Oh, god." This was going to be far more awkward than he'd anticipated.

Warm fingers closed around him and he gripped at the sheets. "Win…"

"It's… It's kind of… big." She said.

At that comment, he almost felt himself losing control.

Straddling his lap, his back pushed up against the headboard, she kissed him once more, "It'll be all right."

"So I… You want me to…" He inquired apprehensively. It finally hit him that they were actually _having sex_.

She took a deep breath and nodded, looking almost as apprehensive as he did.

"You… You're not going to… uh, get pregnant if I… um. Um. I have some condoms…" He frantically glanced around the room in search of his trousers - he'd stashed a few in a pocket.

"It's fine." Winry gestured to a small glass bottle on the nightstand. "I've been taking contraceptives for a little while."

"That's a relief." Ed exhaled, "Although! I mean… I'm not, like, adverse to ever… er… having kids eventually. Because I'm okay with that!"

"I'm okay with that, too." Winry's smile of acknowledgement was almost overwhelming, and she kissed him quite thoroughly.

Then he felt her sliding nearer, pressed up against him, slowly pushed into her hot wetness. She gasped, her knees giving way on either side of him, and she fell forward slightly.

"Are… you all right?" He asked her worriedly when he could remember how to speak, again.

"Y-yes." She seemed rather unsure, though, and her eyes were still wide with surprise.

"I'm really sorry!" Ed apologized to her, but she gripped his shoulders, frowning.

"Don't… Don't be sorry." She clenched her thighs around his middle and carefully went on.

It was almost impossible for him to think clearly. All he could feel was the tight throbbing and her chest rising and falling against his.

They rested their foreheads together, panting heavily.

"I'm… sorry." He apologized again.

"I'm fine, really." Winry sighed, then slid her arms around his neck, "You're such a worrywart."

"I am not!" Ed protested faintly.

She moved against him and his hips bucked. She hissed through her gritted teeth.

"Does… it still hurt?" He asked after a moment, trying to regain his composure.

"A - a little." She shifted somewhat uncomfortably. "So… How do we… uh… do this?"

"Don't ask me! I've never done THIS before!"

"Right."

Once more, she moved and he did the same, both of them shifting carefully into a steady rhythm. The two were now silent, save for their ragged breathing and occasional noises that escaped their throats as they kissed messily, unconcernedly, growing more hurried.

After a while, he began to work more quickly. They clumsily switched spots and then she was beneath him, supple and engulfing and… As he pushed into her, again, her legs wrapped around his waist and she bit down on his shoulder, muffling a cry.

Winry's nails pressed into his back. All he could focus on was the feel of her and the sensations…

"Ed… _Ed, stop_." She was saying - and then he saw the tears in her eyes and he immediately halted.

"Oh, shit. Are you okay, Winry?" Worry lurched sickeningly in Ed's stomach, his heart pounding wildly.

She nodded, "Just… Let's take this a little more slowly."

Resuming where they had left off, at a much more gentle pace, her thighs slickly, steadily rose to meet his pelvis, warm breath against his neck, the heat between them increasing once more. Tongues sweeping against each other as they kissed.

He wasn't exactly sure how much longer he'd be able to handle it all. Sweat clinging, sticky, to their skin, his arms around her legs. Each of her motions against him drove him closer. "Winry... I..." He managed to get out, kissing her collarbone. Winry caught his mouth with her own again.

Now she was moaning - short, clipped sounds gradually increasing in volume.

Her fingers dug into the hair at the nape of his neck as she gasped out his name again - this time in passion - her back arching, pressing close to him as he pushed into her deeply.

He then felt himself slip over the edge with her.

Soon after, he found himself lying next to her, somewhat dazed, legs still tangled together.

Blinking away tears, Winry cuddled closer to Ed. He pecked her lips and she returned it with a long kiss.

"Winry… I am so very sorry that it hurt. I shouldn't have gone ahead without thinking." Ed murmured, guilt flooding into his mind.

She hugged him to her, "I'll be all right. It gets easier after this." She smiled, "I wouldn't have wanted to do something like this with anyone else."

"I wouldn't have wanted it any other way, either." He said, shifting so her head rested beneath his chin.

After a short while of cuddling, he murmured against her neck, "I'd have to say it was pretty damn good for a first time, though, don't you think?"

"Mmhmm." Winry agreed, snuggling against him and causing him to chuckle. "We really ought to do this again sometime." Her eyes gleamed mischievously and she traced her fingers over his chest and down his stomach. "I would even be up for it again in a little while, here." Her fingers skimmed lower, "…Since it seems like you're up for it, already."

Ed found himself blushing, "Jeez, Winry. Since when did you get to be so pervy?"

"Speak for yourself, Ed." She quipped - his hands had already strayed to her breasts, again.

Winry then sealed her mouth upon his, cutting off any retorts he'd been about to make, and he was blissfully, wonderfully lost in her.

* * *

><p>Light filtered into the room through the curtains - it was most likely noon already, and Ed vaguely wondered how many hours they'd slept.<p>

Rubbing at his eyes, he made to sit up, but Winry lazily dragged him back down, giggling. He readily consented, pressing his forehead against hers amid the pillows.

"Good morning." He smiled and kissed her, brushing away tousled, blonde strands of hair from her face.

"Good morning to you, too." She sleepily sighed.

It wasn't long before their cuddling and kissing intensified, but, before it could get much further, Winry sat up, stretching, and made her way away from the bed, throwing on a robe from the closet.

Ed frowned in disappointment.

She glanced back at him, her eyes twinkling. "I think I should probably go clean up and take a bath."

"Er. Sure. That's fine." Ed replied, realizing just how (slightly dejected), dirty and sweaty he felt.

However, Winry came over and grasped his wrist, "You can join me too, of course." She said exasperatedly. He laughed and eagerly followed her.


End file.
